


Generous Shoulder

by emofitz (morbid_beauty)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Minor Jemma Simmons/Antoine Triplett, Minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_beauty/pseuds/emofitz
Summary: At the end of a well-deserved break, the team goes out on a nice dinner. Fitz can't take his eyes off Daisy. They have a long drive to go before getting back to the base...why wait?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> This is my gift to florchis for the Fitz Birthday Exchange! Many thanks to Leah for the extra eyes on the first chapter.
> 
> Prompt: Road Trip + "There’s no defrost and we’re steaming the glass / You and the road have a generous shoulder / We can pull over and say we took the long way" [Long Drive by Jason Mraz]
> 
> Also: AU where SHIELD became re-legitimate way faster, Trip 's still around, and the team has freaking vacation days. (There's a lot of personal wish fulfillment here.)
> 
> Enjoy<3

Everyone looks stunning. It's kinda weird. Coulson's in his usual button up, but he's got a couple undone. May’s wearing a dress showing off way more skin than usual. Trip’s red bowtie and black suit make him look devilishly sexy. Elena’s simple pantsuit and long curls add a certain glamour to her usual beauty. And Jemma, gosh… She’s wearing that shade of red lipstick that Fitz just absolutely loves and it matches the dress that’s hugging her in all the right places. What a beauty. Fitz has always known the team was full of attractive people and everyone looks especially good tonight. Even Fitz feels good in his black blazer. But when his eyes fall on Daisy, he can’t look away.

She towers over him in red heels. Her long legs are on display, a short dress hugging her thighs. Her hair is as long as it was when they first met and cascades over one side of her chest, covering one shoulder. The black, strapless dress highlights her breasts and her shoulder sparkles with glitter. Her makeup is subtle as always. She has a little red bag that she waves in front of Fitz’s eyes.

“Fitz?” Daisy says. “You with us?”

“Y-yes,” Fitz says, looking up at her bemused face. The rest of the team has started toward the entrance of the restaurant. “You’re just...wow,” Fitz says.

Daisy smiles and takes his right hand. His left hand is in Jemma’s. The three maneuver the parking lot like this, obnoxiously taking up too much space but totally loving it. Fitz doesn’t understand how the girls can be laughing running in heels like that.

This small town not far from the base is super bougie as it’s near a spa retreat frequented by secretive and wealthy people. It has a gorgeous restaurant. May rented out the private room for the team, insisting everyone bring some fancy dress and get ready for a big family dinner. “Because I love you and we deserve it, damn it,” she’d said to the group that had innocently gathered in the lounge. Fitz, Jemma, Daisy, Elena, and Trip just stared in confusion, surprised to see so many emotions on her face. She and Coulson had finally shared that bottle of Haig and for some reason, May exploded into mom mode. She saw her exhausted young team and demanded Coulson they get a break.

“But it's back to work in the morning,” May reminds them all outside the restaurant.

It's the final dinner of their very short road trip around New York State. A “road trip” that lasted approximately 40 hours long, mostly spent in Buffalo and Niagara Falls. Things were slow in the world of supernatural espionage but they needed to stay close. Coulson was only joining for this dinner and they’d take their caravan back to base. May had planned everything.

Daisy leans over to Fitz and says, “I thought Coulson was the director.”

Fitz grins. He turns to Jemma and whispers, as quietly as possible, “Her perfume smells amazing.”

“Or is it her pheromones?” Jemma teases. She’s been teasing him about his crush on Daisy for weeks.

“Could be,” he admits after a pause.

The restaurant is dimly lit and crowded this evening. Coulson makes niceties with the hostess, who leads them through the building to a room in the back behind wooden double doors. The room is obscured by stained, slightly opaque windows. It has a long table with a chandelier overhead, and the team takes seats around one end. May sits at the head of the table. To her right are Coulson, Elena, and Daisy. To her left, Trip, Jemma, and Fitz.

Fitz is right across from Daisy and she is way more interesting than his drink menu. Like every large restaurant gathering, everyone has their menus open and is pointing at each other’s laminated plastic. They talk over each other, having four different conversations in groups of two and more. When they get their drinks, they exchange them all around the table. They got a room to themselves just in case anything confidential came up but it’s an average, fun evening. Fitz is having a blast, when he’s not looking at Daisy.

Later, while everyone is waiting for dessert, Daisy stands up. “Anyone need a refill? I’m gonna go to the bar.”

Fitz raises his eyebrows. Is this his opportunity? A couple people give her their glasses, which are easy for her to hold on her own. He waits for her to leave and stands up as well.

“Going to the bathroom,” Fitz says quickly, following Daisy out of the room. There’s a moment of silence as the room’s door slowly shuts.

“Fitz has it bad,” Trip says, which throws Jemma into a giggling fit.

“Those puppy eyes,” Elena says. She takes her phone out of her purse. “I have to tell Mack.”

Trip raises his eyebrows and smirks at Jemma. “They definitely will,” she answers his unspoken question.

“My man!”

“What are they talking about?” Coulson asks May.

“You don’t want to know,” May says, raising her hand in Jemma’s face when she tries to explain. The others laugh at Coulson’s confused expression.

Fitz meets Daisy at the bar. She’s standing against it instead of sitting down, long and elegant as she leans forward. He takes the seat closest to her.

“You look beautiful,” Fitz says, voice soft and sincere. His eyes trace the line of her shoulder, up her neck, to her ear, and finally meet her eyes when she turns to look at him.

“So do you,” she says.

Fitz could replace a deer in the headlights and you wouldn’t tell the difference. Not even Jemma is that blunt with him. “Uh…” Fitz’s mouth hangs open a second as he searches for something to say. “I…”

“You've been staring at me all night, Fitz,” she says. “Like, literally since the second I left the car.”

Fitz scoffs. Twice. Daisy’s lips curl into mischievous smile. “Well, that’s what you get for being stunning!” Fitz says.

Daisy’s cheeks turn just slightly pink and she keeps smiling. Her hand drifts to his, lying gently on top of it on the counter. He stares at their hands, the contrast of her tan skin and his milky white, and turns his hand over. Their fingers easily slide together and the pattern of their skin is lovely for him to see like this.

When things were...difficult between the two of them and Simmons, they sort of clung to each other. It wasn't physically clingy, it wasn't unhealthy. They were both going through it: Fitz was making strides but his rapid physical improvements were masking his slower mental ones. Daisy was confused and scared and changing and the team didn’t seem to be on her side the way Fitz was. They found comfort in each other and both being so physically affectionate… They haven’t really talked about what happened since. But the goodbye kiss they shared before Coulson sent her away wasn’t something either of them would forget.

“You know the...agreement I have with Jemma?” Fitz wonders. He almost hopes Daisy hadn’t heard. This is still super new and something he’s adjusting to. He strokes her palm with his thumb.

“Yes...I do,” Daisy says.

The way Daisy smiles tells Fitz that she knows about the “date” Jemma had with Trip. Of course Jemma told her, probably with more detail than she told Fitz. Thinking about those details, though...

Fitz clears his throat. “Do you...want to maybe…”

Daisy brings their grasped hands to her lips and presses a kiss onto the back of his hand. “Yeah,” she says. “I would.”

Fitz nods, avoiding eye contact. “Good. I mean, yeah. I… I’ll tell Jemma.”

“Let’s both tell Jemma,” Daisy says. “She’s my friend too. After the dinner. Okay?”

Fitz nods, glad she’s taking the reins. This is his first time taking advantage of their open relationship and he honestly didn’t think he ever would want to. He wants Jemma to be happy and he’ll always be her number one, so he’s perfectly okay seeing her hook up with other people. But he didn’t imagine he’d ever want anyone else.

Daisy kisses his cheek and picks up the tray of drinks. “Come on, fuck buddy, let’s have our first dessert!” she says, voice bright.

“Why do you take every chance you can to embarass me?” Fitz says, alarmed. He looks around to make sure no one had heard. He’s happy to walk behind Daisy, watching the sway of her hips.

“Because you take you every chance you get watch me walk away,” Daisy says, glancing back with a wink.

Fitz can’t help smiling back. Tonight’s gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely belated, but...happy halfway outta the dark <3
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Fitz and Daisy play it cool during dessert, stealing significant glances but otherwise not acting any differently. The team had done that annoying 'secretly tell the staff there's a birthday’ thing Fitz hates but since it’s for Mr. and Mrs. Fitzsimmons--belatedly for Fitz, early for Jemma--it’s actually quite lovely.

“Happy birthday to youuuu!” the team finishes. Fitz and Jemma blow out imaginary candles on their little free dessert, playing it up, acting silly. Then, there's suddenly a streak of chocolate frosting on Fitz’s cheek.

“Yo Yo!” Jemma says.

“Wasn't me,” says Elena, sucking frosting off her finger. Trip laughs and fistbumps Elena, both without looking.

“I thought that was May's move,” Fitz says. May looks at him blankly for a moment, winks, and looks away with a smile.

Everyone's yawning once they go outside. Trip and May discuss a potential future vacation. Coulson and Elena debate where exactly they'd parked, as if Elena couldn't easily check. Daisy takes the opportunity to walk up to Fitzsimmons.

“Hey!” she says.

Jemma narrows her eyes. “Hello?” she says.

“I was wondering… No.” Daisy grabs Fitz’s sleeve and pulls him close. “ _We_ were hoping that you would ride home with Trip and Yo Yo. So that Fitz and I can have a nice...flirty ride alone.”

Fitz raises his eyebrows. Is...that allowed? Evidently it is because Jemma does her happy-gasp and looks at Fitz.

“You finally told her!” Jemma says.

“Yeah,” Fitz says, smirking but growing redder regardless. “So, can we...”

“Have sex,” Daisy says, when Fitz just lets the question hang in the air.

Jemma clasps her hands together. Perfectly delighted. “You have my blessing!” she says.

“Thanks boo!”

Daisy hugs Jemma like she just lended her an outfit and not a husband. Holding hands with them feels much different on the way back to the car. Jemma kisses Fitz goodnight and leaves them to their “flirty” ride home. It isn’t flirty right away. Fitz’s fists are tense on the wheel, though he relaxes when Daisy pops a CD into the car’s stereo. When they turn onto the final long, dark road toward the base, Daisy turns to face Fitz.

“Slow down, I wanna ask you something,” Daisy says.

“Oh dear...” Fitz says. He watches the other cars grow further away from them as his heart races.

“Why tonight? I mean, you and Jemma started doing this a bit ago.”

Fitz drums on the wheel with two fingers, eyes on the road. “It's going to sound silly.”

“Try me.”

He leans over to turn the music down. “I, uh, want to have a story to tell her,” he says. “It was fun for both of us to talk about Trip and Trip loved being talked about.”

“I mean, of course he did,” Daisy interrupts.

Fitz grins. “Of course.” Daisy chuckles. “I just wish I could give her that excitement too,” he continues. “She seemed so happy handing me off to you.”

“After you finally told me,” she says, raising her eyebrows. “How long have you wanted to hook up with me?”

Fitz looks like he's bitten into something sour. He doesn't respond.

“Fiiiitz.”

“Let's just say…” Fitz shifts in his seat, frowning. “Jemma was always my number one. But you were always a close second.”

Daisy falls back in her seat. That was a loaded statement. Fitzsimmons were soulmates. Like, actual soulmates. Daisy can’t even fathom how close a close second could be. Fitz glances at her and smiles, looking more sure of himself than he had all night. 

“I didn't know you felt that way,” Daisy says, placing a hand on his thigh. She looks ahead and notices a shoulder on the road. The other cars are long gone. She licks her top lip. “Pull up here.”

Not even questioning it, Fitz slows to a stop and parks on the dirt ground between the forest and the road. “Something wrong?” he asks. “Are you gonna be sick?”

“No, I just wanna talk for a second.”

There’s nothing but dense forest for miles. All manner of nighttime critter chirp loudly over the low hum of the car and soft music. Their only light is from the headlights reflected on the dirt and the numbers on the radio. Daisy makes sure she’s got at least one condom in her bag. Then she reaches down to take off her heels.

“Talk about what?” Fitz asks, confused as he watches her. He really hasn’t figured it out, huh?

“You want a good story for Jemma?” Daisy asks, taking off her earrings. She puts them in a pocket in her bag.

“Yes,” Fitz says seriously.

“How's this for a story?”

Daisy lifts her dress to her hips and climbs onto his seat, straddling his thighs. She pushes her breasts together, raises her eyebrows, leans forward a bit.

“Can't deny I'm tempted but we are in the middle of nowhere,” Fitz says, trying not to look down. He’s got his hands up like he might get in trouble if he touches.

“We're also two spies that can defend themselves,” Daisy says. She takes his hands and places them at her hips, under the dress. His fingers instinctively slide across the lace of her underwear. “Well, I can defend us.”

“Ignoring that fun jab…” Fitz nods at the window “What if someone sees us?”

“Hardly anyone goes on this road, especially on the weekend and especially this late,” Daisy says. “And the local wildlife is scarce.”

Fitz raises her eyebrows, looking impressed. “You've done this before,” he says.

Daisy’s voice drops to a whisper. “I wanna do it again.” She leans forward to hover her lips over his.

To Fitz’s credit, he finally stops hesitating. He kisses harder than she expected, which she welcomes with a moan. Daisy touches the pads of her fingers to his scruffy cheek and jaw. His arms are secure and strong around her waist, holding her tightly, pulling her closer.

They kiss through a cute acoustic song then abruptly stop at the club bop that follows. For a moment they're frozen in each other’s arms, catching their breath. Then Fitz reacts and reaches over to turn the music to the next romantic song, one arm still securely around Daisy.

“Our road trip playlist felt stale so we took suggestions,” Fitz says, settling back in his seat.

Daisy's in a giggling fit. Her hands are on his chest now, unbuttoning his shirt. Fitz smiles at her, a smile you could see more in his eyes than his lips. When his shirt is open, Daisy spreads her hands over his chest. They stare at each other's chests for a moment, glowing green and orange.

“Get better suggestions next time,” she says. She slides her hands further down. “You're so adorable.”

“That's what a man wants to hear while you undress him,” Fitz says dryly. “Thanks.”

Daisy smirks at him and he finds himself smiling back easily. He thought he'd be more nervous to do this but he was already so comfortable with Daisy. He wants to share an experience with Jemma but even more than that he wants to have one with Daisy.

She presses their foreheads together, distracting Fitz from his thoughtful stare. They kiss again and she’s opening his trousers, fingers teasing his lower stomach with feather light touches. Fitz reaches around to open the back of her dress. The kiss breaks so she can scrunch up the dress some more, whispers, “Don't wanna get naked.”

Fitz shakes his head. “Shame.”

Daisy smacks his chest playfully. He’s careful as he adjusts the seat while she pulls his underwear low enough. He reclines the seat about 45 degrees and pulls her against him like he had before, protective and possessive. She's unbalanced as he kisses her chest while she gets her own underwear off one foot.

When Daisy settles back down, Fitz’s hand is immediately between her legs. She reaches behind her for the condom and her back arches at his touch. She lets her head fall back as she sighs a moan. Fitz fingers her slowly and deeply, making sure she's wet, wanting just to watch her for a moment. She faces him again as she starts movings her hips around on his fingers. She opens the condom with her teeth, rolls it onto him, and kisses him with urgency.

The next song is a slower, bass-heavy R&B song about sex--Daisy is definitely asking about it later. Right now she just can't stop kissing Fitz. He lies back slowly, pulling her down onto him with his free arm. Daisy's panting by the time she guides him into her, both adjusting their hips until Daisy easily, slowly sinks onto him. They moan together, and she doesn't expect but absolutely loves when Fitz pulls her down harder. His arm secure around her waist, he begins a steady rhythm to the teasingly slow beat of the song.

She meets his movements and watches him trail his eyes up her torso. They pause on her chest, looking intoxicated by the movement of her breasts. She opens his shirt further so she can more easily touch him, one arm wrapped around his shoulders. As she leans closer, Fitz kisses and bites and suckles on her chest, a generous and tasty action that, for him, tastes kinda weird.

“Glitter-” Daisy moans, then laughs a bit when Fitz sputters.

“Forgot,” he says, going still. He holds her tight against him as he wipes his tongue clean on her bra. Which gets her moving on him again, desperate for that friction. Fitz hisses, lifts her bra, and continues tasting her greedily.

They're all breathy moans and curious hands as Daisy picks up the pace with the next song picking up the BPMs. Fitz lies back completely, moving his hips up to match her. They smile at each other as Daisy's hands meet his scruffy cheeks again. She completely tunes out the music when he touches her again. Then they're kissing, then their movements seem to crescendo as they come, then they're swaying on and in each other just trying to feel as much for as long as they can. Then they slow down to catch their breaths, leaning heavily on each other and smiling, so positively content.

After a moment of quiet stillness, Daisy asks, “Can I turn the music off?”

“Please do,” Fitz replies.

She turns off the music and settles back in his lap. Fitz rubs the small of her back while Daisy leaves loving kisses on his shoulder. Getting dressed is an awkward deal for Daisy. Fitz promises they'll do this in a bed next time.

Back at the base, most people are hidden away working or in their bunks for the night. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day but Fitz had a feeling he'd be in a good mood. He couldn't stop smiling now, watching Daisy play with his fingers. They walk slowly toward their bunks and eventually bump into May, whose frown deepens at the sight of them.

“What took you two so long?” she asks.

“We took the long way,” Daisy says quickly. She smirks at Fitz. “Goodnight, Fitz.”

He doesn’t let go of her hand until the very last second. “Night, Daisy,” he calls after her.

May waits for the door to Daisy’s bunk to shut before addressing Fitz. “I saw when you two slowed down,” she says. “There's only one way back to base from that road.”

Fitz opens his mouth to speak, because he's one of the top agents of the world's greatest spy organization and he can tell a convincing lie… Right? May shifts her weight from one foot to another, just about all the emotion he's getting from her. He finally gives up and just smiles.

“Goodnight, Agent May,” Fitz says, walking swiftly down the hall in the direction May had come from.

May rolls her eyes but smiles a little. She doesn’t wanna know.


End file.
